


Ass, jeans and a changing room

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Lena's trying on clothes, she brings Kara along. The title says it all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 314
Collections: 5sk





	Ass, jeans and a changing room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, what's up. This was written on my phone and im lazy and didnt edit. Again... so sorry for any errors.
> 
> Anyways I have 'spring break' in February right now, so im going to try and get another story out this week. 
> 
> Also theres a not so subtle reference in this story. 
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy

Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, Kryptonian superhero, CatCo award winning reporter, and girlfriend to the genius CEO Lena Luthor. She has everything she's ever wanted, almost everything given the events that brought her to earth. Aside from that she has everything.

Now she gets to watch her girlfriend try on casual clothing, which may or may not be here fault. Since they both tend to get a little excited when they're close to one another. In other words, Kara's ripped a lot of Lena's clothing because they were horny. 

Sitting outside the change room waiting for Lena to come out and ask for her opinion. Which always ends up in the blonde drooling and blushing at her girlfriend's choice of clothing. Clothes that shape every curve of her body and making it really hard for the blonde to keep her hands to herself. 

This time, Lena's been trying on jeans and other tops. Which is extremely unfair since the CEO has an ass she could play with all day. It also doesn't help that she's picking jeans that show off the curves of said perfect ass. She's pretty sure that Lena knows that she likes her ass and thats probably why shes choosing this type of clothing to torture and rile up the blonde hero.

Just thinking about the raven brought all their sexual adventures and her fantasies to the forefront of her mind. There was the numerous time she fucked Lena in the confines of their apartment, with a colourful variety of toys. Ranging from vibrators, handcuffs, butt plugs and dildos. Or the times she fucked Lena in her office at Catco and L-Corp, the DEO. But those times she couldn't be next to her girlfriend those fantasies somewhat helped relieve the tension of missing her girlfriend. Those thoughts of having a sex in a tractor in the middle of a field, or the CEO having powers of her own or dragging her attention away from her video games. But her favourite fantasy was of being in high school.

The blonde snapped out of her dream when she heard her girlfriend call out her name.

"Kara?" Lena said softly.

"Hm?" The blonde replied looking over to the raven.

"What do you think?"

Kara looked over the raven, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt tucked into a black skirt that ended just above her knees. Showing off toned milky legs. 

"Babe, do you even have to ask. You look amazing in everything." Kara said after raking her eyes over the CEO several times over.

"I want you to look at the clothes that I'm going to get before you rip them to shreds." The raven replied before doing a quick spin and walking back into the changing room.

The blonde groaned slumping back into her chair. She was growing more aroused every minute with her thoughts from earlier and the real thing that kept coming back with even tighter clothing. 

One of the store employee's came by with more clothes for the raven to try on. Kara saw a few t-shirts, v-necks, sweaters, leggings and jeans. Well shit, this is going to be a long few hours, kara thought to herself.

Over the next few minutes or hours Lena had tried on all the clothes she was offered. Shirts that showed off the shape of her cleavage, dresses that showed off her pale legs, and sweaters that made her look cute and cuddly. What really tested her resilience was when the CEO came out in leggings that looked like they were painted on to her body. There were curves for days, Kara had to resist touching her girlfriend otherwise she would break and shred those leggings off her body. Her silent response seemed to please the raven, she turned and returned back into the room. But not without walking away slowly with a sway to her hips, leaving an open mouthed Kryptonian sitting there.

Kara watched and commented on a few more outfits, it always left her in awe at her girlfriends beaty and horny as hell. So when she heard her girlfriend call out to her "Hey babe, can you come in here for a second." She didn't think any of it, she waited to hear the click of the door unlocking before walking in. Once she entered she was met with lights surrounding the room and mirrors. Almost all the walls had mirrors on them except for the one with hangers attached to it. But what really took her breath away was what stood in front of her.

Lena Luthor CEO of L-Corp was struggling to pull a pair of jeans up and over her ass. The raven haired had her back to the blonde, with the waist of the jeans at the bottom of her ass cheeks. Clearly showing off the firmness of the bundle of flesh.

Kara just stared at her girlfriend then her ass, then back her body and then zipped back down to her ass again. 

"You going to help?" Lena said smiling devilishly, as she looked at the hungry look the blonde was giving her.

The Kryptonian nodded dumbly and walked up so she was directly behind the raven haired. She put her hands on the waist of the jeans, feeling the firm bundle of flesh against her fingers as she gripped the waist. Pulling gently as to not rip the jeans off the CEO's body, Kara managed to cover up the pale ass cheeks with the jeans. The blonde stepped back to admire her girlfriends outfit, a simple black v-neck that hugged her upper body in all the right places. Her lower body was covered with the pair of jeans she helped pull up. Another pair of skin tight pants, showing off every single damn curve. 

"Rao, this girl is going to be the death of me." The blonde said quietly to herself as she raked her eyes over the raven's body.

"Sooo… what do you think?" Lena said bouncing her hips, making her ass cheeks jump lightly.

Kara groaned, "How can you be so perfect?"

Lena just smiled and turned around, she whispered, "Says the goddess that's standing before me, with a body to die for."

They were standing inches apart, practically sharing each other's breath. Both waiting to see who would make the first move. Lena's resolve broke first as she crashed her lips to the blonde's. Both were moaning as they kissed each other with passion, soon enough hands started roaming.

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her flush against her body. Kara's hands locked onto her girlfriend's waist trying to pull her closer. 

The CEO pulled away first to get more air into her lungs, both her panting as they dove back into each others mouth. Quiet moans and tongue escaped their lips as their make out session grew heavier by the second. The Kryptonian's hands left their place from the raven's waist and trailed down to the firm bundles of flesh. The blonde started fondling the ass cheeks as Lena moaned at the sensation.

"You really like my ass don't you?" Lena said quietly as she pulled away from the blonde's lips.

"Have you seen it, it's absolutely perfect." Kara replied quietly as she kept playing with the covered cheeks. 

"Why don't you take a closer look." The raven whispered. 

The Kryptonian groaned quietly, but she held her ground and kept playing while the CEO was enjoying all the attention. 

"Take your shirt off." The blonde said suddenly. 

"But -" Lena started but was cut off when the blonde whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yess" the raven hissed out.

"Then take your shirt off." The blonde commanded in a hushed tone.

The commanding tone sent a shiver down the CEO's spine to her clit. She pulled away from the grip of the Kryptonian and peeled off her shirt. Revealing pale skin and a black bra. Watching as the blonde before her drink in her half naked form. She was about to take her bra when two pairs of hands pulled them away.

"Not yet." The blonde whispered.

Kara was mesmerized with all the skin on display, even though she's seen Lena naked more times then she could count it always felt like a first. She planted her lips on the raven's pale neck and started peppering kisses all over her half naked upper body. Purposely avoiding the covered parts of her body, which so happened to be Kara's favourite part of girlfriend's body, her breasts. One time she had spent several long minutes just playing with them, both with her mouth and hands. It made Lena so horny that she came from all the attention to her breasts without the blonde touching her pussy. 

This time around Kara wanted to play with the raven's ass. She extracted her mouth from the pale skin and brought her hands to the front of Lena's new jeans. She painstakingly slow popped open the button of the raven's jeans and pulled the zipper down.

Once the front of Lena's jeans were opened it revealed a matching pair of black underwear. She started pushing the tight jeans down but stopped right at the end of Lena's ass cheeks. The blonde started playing with the waist of the jeans which made her girlfriend's ass bounce. 

"You're really liking my ass today aren't you?" The CEO said quietly.

"It's just so perfect." Kara said as she kept playing with the flesh.

"Babe, we're still in the store." Lena reminded the blonde. "I thought you said you were going to fuck me." 

Kara laughed lightly, "I'm getting there, be patient babe."

The blonde kept playing with the waist of her jeans for a bit longer. Then she decided to see the mess she made of her girlfriend's underwear. She dropped down and pushed the jeans down and off the CEO's body. She was greeted with milky white legs and underwear with a visible dark patch.

"Someone's excited." The blonde remarked as she started gently moving her hands over the standing raven's skin.

"Well you've been staring at me and you were playing with my ass for quite some time."

Kara stood up and looked directly into a pair of green eyes and smiled. "Guess I should do something about it then." 

The blonde pushed her hand passed the black panties and cupped the raven's pussy. She was met with a hot and wet pussy.

Lena moaned but it was swallowed up by the blonde as she quickly planted her lips to the raven's.

"You have to be quiet babe. You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?" 

The raven shook her head no as she put her hand over her mouth to muffle any sounds coming out.

"Good girl." The blonde praised as she used one finger to rub small circles over the raven's pussy. Watching as green eyes closed to bask in the pleasure. 

Once she found her clit, she rubbed small circles over the bundle of nerves watching as Lena's legs started shaking. The blonde smiled and grabbed her girlfriend by the waist pulling her flush to her body. Her hand still rubbing circles over the pleasure button. Before giving the CEO what she so desperately wanted.

Lena opened her eyes for a moment before shutting them close as she felt a vibration on her clit. She let out a quiet scream as pleasure coursed through her body and hot liquid streamed out of her. She grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders to support her shaking legs. Panting into her hand to muffle her sound.

Kara just watched her girlfriend fall apart in a very public place, mentally ticking off another place off her list. She stopped her vibrating finger and resumed rubbing small slow circles over the raven's pussy. 

"God that was good." Lena whispered.

"Oh we aren't done yet." Kara said quietly as she pushed two fingers into Lena. 

Lena quickly threw her hand in front of her mouth to muffle the moan that escaped her lips at the sudden intrusion. 

The Kryptonian started thrusting in slowly at first so her girlfriend could get used to the feeling. But she started thrusting in faster watching as Lena's face contorted in pleasure. The blonde started pushing her fingers harder into the raven's pussy. Watching as she tried to bounce onto the intruding fingers. 

Kara keeps thrusting into Lena's dripping pussy, watching as the raven's eyes are shut closed and her hand over her mouth. So the blonde decides to push her over the edge. She pulls out of the CEO's pussy, watching as those green eyes look at her in pure betrayal. 

She leans down and whispers into Lena's ear. "Look at the mirror."

Lena looks to her right, which has a mirror showing the position she's in. She's standing front to front with Kara, wearing only her bra and panties. While Kara stands fully clothed her hand under the black soaking wet underwear. Her hand is still covering her mouth and her other hand is gripping the blonde's shoulder. The Kryptonian is also looking at the position they're in, her mouth next to her ear.

"Keep your eye's open and watch me fuck you." Kara growled into the raven's ear as she thrusted three fingers into Lena.

The raven almost dropped from the sudden intrusion as she held on to the blonde's shoulders. Grinding her hips to feel the pleasure of the Kara's palm moving against her clit. She could feel herself getting closer again as her walls tightened around Kara's fingers. 

Kara watched as Lena was looking at the mirror as she fucked her. She could the raven's walls tighten around her fingers as she was getting closer to cumming. So Kara curled her fingers and watched as Lena fell apart. 

Lena moaned out into her hand as her legs nearly gave out again as she came all over Kara's hand again. She moved her hand away from her mouth, panting heavily. 

The blonde removed her fingers gently then leaned down and kissed her softly. Whispered into her ear. "I want to give you another, think you can handle it?"

Lena just nodded her brain still reeling from her last orgasm. She felt Kara's hands move to her waist, directing her so she was facing the wall. 

"Hands on the wall." The blonde said quietly.

The raven did as she was told, moving her hands so they rested on the wall. She felt the Kryptonian take her soaking panties and slide them down her body. As she stepped out of them, she felt the warm body of the Kryptonian pull flush to her body.

"I'm going to put these in your mouth so you stay quiet." The blonde said.

Lena just nodded and opened her mouth to accept her panties. She could taste herself on her clothes making her even more wet.

"Now watch." The blonde commanded.

The raven turned her head and watched from the reflection of the mirror. Kara moved her hand back down to her heat. She felt three fingers fun through her fold. Lena watched as the Kryptonian removed her finger as they shined with the CEO's arousal. The blonde blew on her fingers and returned them to Lena's dripping heat. Lena felt it and moaned into the panties. Ice cold fingers were being run through her folds.

Kars just smiled as she slotted her centre on Lena's thigh. Giving her the perfect angle to grind herself onto her girlfriend's thigh while also making her thrusts go deeper. But she didn't just want her girlfriend to cum once more. No she wanted her to cum as many times as it took for her to cum herself.

The blonde ran her frozen fingers over the wet pussy once more, before removing them. She blew more freeze breath onto her digits and slammed them into Lena. She wrapped her other arm securely around the CEO's waist and started fucking her. She thrusted into Lena as she grinded her covered pussy onto the raven's thigh.

Lena's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was getting pounded from behind. Trying her hardest to keep quiet. She loved the feeling of frozen fingers thrusting into her hot pussy and the blonde grinding her centre onto her thigh. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge when there was a knock on the door. Her heart stopped for a second.

"Miss is everything alright in there?" An employee asked from the other side of the door.

Kara gently pulled out the panties that were stuffing her girlfriend's mouth. "Answer her." She whispered, keeping her voice as quiet as she could.

Lena was about to answer when she felt those frozen fingers that were buried inside her start to move. It also didn't help that the perpetrator was also grinding herself on her thigh. 

"Answer her." The blonde repeated. 

The raven steeled herself, trying desperately not to moan. "Everything is fine. Thank you."

"Do you need any other clothes to try on?" Thr employee asked.

"No, I think I've come to a decision. Thank you." Lena said several octaves higher than normal. 

"Alright sounds good." The employee said as she left.

Lena sighed a breath of relief as she heard the employee walk away. But was brought back to reality when she felt those fingers move faster inside her. She was about to moan when her panties were quickly shoved back into her mouth again.

"Guess we're gonna have to make this quick." The blonde whispered. As she started grinding her hips harder and faster onto the raven's thigh. Which also made those fingers drive deeper and harder into her.

Lena could hear the blonde getting closer as her breaths become more ragged. But she was pulled away from that thought when those fingers were curling and vibrating inside hitting her that one spot.

Kara could feel Lena sag into her arm as her legs gave out, as her orgasm was fast approaching. So she upped the vibrations and grinded her hips harder chasing her own orgams, hearing the muffled moans escape the raven's lips. The blonde felt the walls around her fingers grow tighter until hot liquid coated her hand for a third time.

Lena came with a muffled shout as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Kara was close behind as she thrusted her hips onto Lena's thigh once more before cumming in her pants. The Kryptonian moaned into the CEO's shoulder. 

Both were panting heavily, until Kara pulled her body away and gently pulled Lena down onto the bench. She started peppering kisses all over the raven's sweaty body. 

"Let's get out of here so I can hear you." Kara said with a devilish smile. As she took the three fingers that were inside Lena and sucked the juices off her digits.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Sorry about any errors.


End file.
